The Cardiovasology Post-doctoral Training Program at Mayo Clinic, in this renewal, requests continuation of support for years 36 to 40. Through four decades of mentored career development, the Program has realized the mission of preparing physicians and scientists for independent research careers in cardiovascular medicine and biology. Trainees have acquired rigorous scientific proficiency, excelled in productivity, established track- records in research support, and secured academic placements contributing to the nation's diverse workforce. Accomplishments have included strong recruitment and retention, interactive mentoring with outstanding NIH- funded faculty, robust infrastructure and cooperative environment ensuring launch of competitive careers. The renewal spans science-education-practice intersections to best equip next generation investigators. Mapped to draw from highest educational standards and cutting-edge technological platforms, the Program is customized to match the background and career path of each trainee, while widening interests and capabilities in pursuit of evolving scientific advances. Heart failure - with focus on translation from the bench to the bedside to populations - is the central theme, reflecting national morbidity and mortality trends. The Program actuates the NHLBI Strategic Plan by implementing training for the better understanding of molecular and clinical mechanisms of heart failure aimed at improved prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of individuals and the public-at-large. Leveraging major initiatives at Mayo Clinic, including the NIH Center for Translational Science Activities, Department of Health and Human Services Southeast Minnesota Beacon Program, NHLBI Heart Failure Clinical Research Network, NIH Pharmacogenomics Research Network, NHLBI Cardiovascular Cell Therapy Research Network, and Minnesota Partnership for Biotechnology and Medical Genomics, the Program assembles collaborative and complementary teams of mentors across the discovery-translation- application continuum interconnected with local/regional/national centers of excellence. Committed to NHLBI programmatic emphases, the renewal integrates multidisciplinary training to achieve competencies in evolving areas of scientific need. The renewal capitalizes on degree-granting programs; community-based heart failure registries and biobanks; enabling biotechnology platforms; and rolled-out diagnostics/therapeutics pipelines. Aligned with Mayo Clinic Strategic Priorities of Individualized Medicine, Regenerative Medicine, and Science of Health Care Delivery, offerings have been enriched to include curricula in personalized medicine and Pharmacogenomics; regenerative medicine; systems biology and bioinformatics; molecular imaging; genetic epidemiology; comparative effectiveness; and health disparities research. A fellow-to-faculty career development program is in place to foster faculty transition, and a minority recruitment and responsible conduct of research plans are implemented to ensure consistent success. The renewal underscores the vision of the Cardiovasology Program to provide most advanced training at the vanguard of cardiovascular research. (End of Abstract)